twilan_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Accelerator Zankern
The best friend of Rocket Growler in his true form. Though he covered up his identity and followed Rocket all his life, Accel still sees Rocket as his friend, even though he decieved him. Look for his alter ego, Axccell Flaroto for his life with Rocket. Before Interlaxia Accel was born in the Morning Galaxy, on the planet, Coloressea. His childhood was somewhat difficult as he and his family moved a lot due to the civil war that constantly erupted. The Empire almost took over the areas they moved to, but found out about the resistance and moved within their safe zone. There, he was able to go to school. He and his younger brother, Mo, were often teased and beat up. As he got older, Accel became more popular, and he too teased Mo to hide his connection with him, and to hide his own fears of being ganged upon. He was sort of a coward as he never helped Mo from these situations. Later in his schooling life, he came upon a self defense fighting class. In which he was one of the best combatants the school has ever had for a long time. After a bit of winning compititions, he was asked by the leader of the resistance, Shambo, if he wanted to join the fight and that he’ll give him time to think so it wouldn’t be a rash decision. Accel thought if over, and talked to his dad about it. His dad, being a soldier himself, told him to take it as it might help him defend his younger brother from the bullies and from himself. Weeks ensued and Accel was trained vigorously, seeing that if he accomplished the training he’d be able to show his strength to his father. Accel became one of the lowest ranked members of the resistance when his training was over. He was one of the ones sent first into battle, the ones that was most likely to die. But soon, he proved himself, and started to move up the ranks faster and faster and pretty soon he had another choice, to either be one of the generals that rarely fight but plan attacks, or become one of the new experiments that was going on. Accelerator couldn’t stand to be kept in a room just planning and rarely battling, so he picked the experiment. Months past as they were getting his body ready for the procedures. They would amplify his mental and physical abilities by taking away his bones and replacing them with a cybernetic metal. He would be given an AI to run his body, since his bones would not be apart of his organic self, and various components sort of like a computer. His body would have a cybernetic system to where he can get vision, hearing, and physical upgrades if the technology gets outdated. When finished, he became one of their most prized warriors, the Super Soldier. After his first few missions of being a Super Soldier, Accel met a scientist named Deviara. He fell in love with her and pursued Deviara anytime she was called in to examine the Empires abandoned technology. Though at first she was adamant that she would never date him, she faltered as one time he saved her from one of the Empire’s technical mechanics when it self destructed. They dated for a long time and Accel became fastidious even to his younger brother, which Mo started not to fear him. But it all changed at the”Battle of Sorrow Meadows”. The Empire ambushed the resistance on a recovery mission, and Accel and Deviara were caught in between. The resistance fought back tooth and nail but was pushed back. When Deviara tried to run to the resistance side so not to be caught by the Empire, she was shot and killed by friendly fire. Accel went berserk and killed the one who shot her, and went after the other resistance members. Only did he stop when Shambo stepped in front of his way. When Deviara’s funeral was over, Accel became somewhat what he used to been in school. He constantly bullied Mo and others when he thought they were giving him pity. Accel’s decisions became rash and he always resorted to violence whenever he felt sadness over Deviara. His rash decision making became more careless when he agreed on one mission that he had an 80% of dying. The mission was to take a shadow gate, which was a gate that transports being or objects from one reality to the next, and to get one of the inhabitants in that galaxy to assist them in the fight against the Empire. However, when Accel did go through the gate, he was sent to the wrong planet. Instead of being transported to Interlaxia, he was sent to Sylerious. At first, Accel couldn’t see that it was the wrong planet, but something did feel off since he was told the planet would be almost a copy of Coloressea, including inhabitants, animals and plant life. Sylerious didn’t have much in common with Coloressea and Accel started to display doubts about his mission. Yet when he tried to dial back to his home planet, the gate didn’t activate, meaning he was stuck in this reality. Still Accel tried to complete his mission, but first had to do some recon to see if that was possible. Accel was wondering in the forest for sometime, looking for a city that might have a ship to be able to fly to Interlaxia. Some time later, he thought it was hopeless as he was wondering around in circles because of the two suns the reality had, and started to again doubt his ability to complete his mission. He was sulking one day about not being able to get back home, when he heard screams. Except when he got there, the couple who he presumed screamed, they were diced up by some creatures with red and black markings. Accel got a burst of anger as he quickly slashed the creatures, in somewhat the same matter as they did to the couple, without thinking. Afterwards, he was confused on why he did that and while he stared at the pieces of his victims, he heard some bushes rustling nearby. Accel, though not knowing why, was curious and peaked behind them. What he saw was a young kitsune child hiding and giggling in the bushes and smiling, probably because he didn’t know what happened close by. Accel presumed that the couple was probably his parents, but before Accel could retreat and find help, the child looked up at him, which stopped him in his tracks. He found his counterpart because he knew the child’s name, Rocket. Though he helped Rocket get home and contacted his aunt as someone who could take care of him, he went to complete his mission but failed due to unknown phenomena where the time in this reality didn’t match that of his home reality so therefore he was too early. After that, Accel was part of Rocket’s life ever since, sort of a secret guardian. He used his carbon suit to make himself look like a Sylerian Kitsune and took the name Axccell Flaroto. But because he only saw Rocket and his parents, he sort of looks like Rocket himself, black with gold markings except with four tails and the tips of his hair was orange. He protected Rocket most of his childhood from threats of the creatures, called the Black Arms © SEGA, who killed his parents and were after Rocket because of future involvements with him and Interlaxia. Accel even protected Rocket from himself when Rocket got depressed and blamed himself for making other miserable. Over the years, Rocket and Accel befriend two people, Evengelina and Chaotic, who were abandoned and picked on at school because they were different. And because Accel was pretending to be a Sylerian, a non-violent planetary race, and because he felt differently when violence occurred he couldn’t fight back even if he changed his appearance. At first, he tried not to get close to Rocket’s new found friends, but over time he accepted them and they became The Pranksters, the group of the four who prank anyone who bullies them. Accel, over time, began thinking of himself as a sneak, someone trying to uproot their friendship because he wasn’t actually presenting himself as his true self. And over the course until he joined LasDIN, he was torn on actually telling Rocket, Eve and Chaotic about his true self, about his past and about everything. Why he didn’t was because he thought he’ll lose them as friends. However, even in the disguise, he had to run off in an isolated area so he can let the carbon suit rest. Several times was he spotted as his regular self, but no one ever made the connection until Rocket was possessed by a demon at age eight. At that time, Accel’s carbon suit was failing and his aunt saw his true form but was glad that he was the one shielded Rocket from harm. As they tried their best to purge the demon from Rocket, Accel let his carbon suit to rest and was in his true form the longest time ever since coming to the reality. Rocket’s aunt found a spell to cleanse his soul, the demon was killed and Rocket was released but with no memory of it ever happening. During the rest of his time with Rocket before the return of Chaotic, who left years ago due to his foster parents moving, it was leisure and slow, like a normal life that Accel himself did not get when young. Although the life was slow, Accel often had panics because his carbon suit started to fail more often, showing his normal Coloressi look. Accel sometimes ran away periodically to let it rest, and he wondered, over the course of the years, if he’d have to show his real self one day because of the malfunction. During and after the fight Personality Accelerator, before Interlaxia, was determined, uptight, and arrogant. He tried to cover up his emotional side by bulling people, especially his own brother. However, when he fell in love with Deviara, he was timid, sweet and caring of basically everyone in his family. But it didn’t last long after she died, as he went back to his old ways, trying to hide his fear of losing someone very close to him. Accel changed again after he met Rocket; he became the timid one that Deviara inspired but he also became careful and fearful of what it might mean if Rocket, his own counterpart, would die. Indefinitely, Accel tries to protect those who cannot protect themselves, except for Motor and others at school due to his constant fears of getting close to them and watching them die. Moreover, his biggest fear is death, not to himself but to others he cares about. Profile Info Name Origin Accel's name came from the fact he can reach his top speed with only a few seconds. It is common on Coloressea to name a child one year after their born, not right away like other cultures. Because he could do stuff quickly, they named him after a part of a ship that seemed to fit, Accelerator. Accel is a nickname that derives from his longer, original name. Category:Coloressi Category:Kitsune (Coloressi) Category:Interlaxia (original)